Ikari Shenanigans
by Majorelle
Summary: A bunch of tiny drabbles. I usually just type them up when I'm bored, but you can request if you want! Rated T for I guess some language later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Heheh, so I thought I would start doing a bunch of Ikari drabbles. Here's the first one! **

**I don't own Pokémon! **

* * *

**1: Smile**

"Hey Paul," Dawn started as she was walking alongside him, "I think you should smile more."

Paul glared at her, "Why? What's the point of looking like an idiot?"

"You're not going to look like an idiot," Dawn giggled. "I think you'll look cute."

He glared at her again, "Want to bet?"

Dawn nodded, "Don't worry I won't laugh; I'm serious, I think you'll look cute."

Paul sighed, turned towards Dawn and tried lifting the corners of his mouth. Dawn was watching in anticipation, but soon regretted her words. Paul smiling was like watching a Haunter eat poffins.

Dawn put a hand on his shoulder, "Okay, just stick to glaring."

* * *

**Haha, that one really sucked. But I promise I'll come up with better ones! Also, I'll take little requests if you want! **

**Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Eh, bored again. Even though I should be doing something else. **

***I don't own Pokemon***

* * *

**2: Sincerity **

"You know something Paul?" Dawn asked him.

"What?" He replied annoyed.

"Why don't you go in some contests?"

"Because they're stupid and I would not let my own Pokémon prance around idiotically. Nor would I dress up." He stated. At his remark, Dawn started tearing up, "So, I'm an idiot," Dawn said sniffling.

"You know what? Fine! At LEAST I'm not some emotionless blob who's insincere of other people's feelings!" Dawn retorted.

"Blob?" Paul muttered under his breath. "Tch, I don't have time for you," He said to her walking away.

"Me? A blob? Well if I'm an insincere blob, she's an oversensitive stick," Paul mumbled to himself when he was walking about 10 feet away from Dawn.

"I heard that!" Dawn screamed at him.

* * *

**Another really bad one. Anyways, still waiting' for a review or request! :D**

**Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything. **

* * *

**3: Your Jacket**

"Give me your jacket!" Dawn demanded.

"No. Why should I?"

"Because I'm freezing and we're in Snowpoint City!" She yelled shivering.

"It's not my fault you don't know how to dress yourself." Paul mumbled.

"Ugh! Why don't you be a gentleman for once in your life, and lend me your jacket!?" Dawn stamped her foot.

Paul grunted, took off his jacket, and tossed it onto Dawn. Dawn snuggled into the warm jacket with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Happy now?" Paul asked her.

"Very."


	4. Chapter 4

**Bored AGAIN! Why can't I get a life? Oh wait, I do have one, it's just my friends don't want to make plans with me! **

****I Don't Own Pokémon****

* * *

**4: Troublesome - Requested by Contestshipper16**

Paul rolled his eyes, and started walking away the second he realized he caught the attention of a certain perky blunette.

"Wait Paul, I need to ask you something!" Dawn said to him as she tried catching up with him, since he started speed-walking the second he noticed her.

"What?" Paul grumbled.

"What do you think of me?" Dawn questioned with her eyes batting innocently.

"You're troublesome." He blatantly replied. Dawn's lips pursed and she exploded, "WHAT!? How am I troublesome!?"

"You just are. You're annoying, and you always cause trouble for me."

Dawn started crying. "You're a jerk Paul!" Dawn yelled at him and ran away.

Paul groaned and followed Dawn. He found her behind the Pokémon Center crying. "Go..away." Dawn slowly said as she sniffled, trying to wipe away her tears.

Paul sat down next to her, and put his hand on her head. "I'm sorry." He apologized.

Dawn looked at him, "why are you apologizing? I thought I'm troublesome."

"You are. But in different ways."

Dawn seemed confused, "what ways?"

Paul sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Eh, what the heck am I doing with my life? **

**I don't own anything. **

* * *

**5: Jealousy - Requested by Pip the azurill **

"WHAT!?" Dawn exclaimed in astonishment, "Piplup! You're evolving!" Paul was right next to her while it was happening. He crossed his arms, "So I guess you haven't been abusing your Pokémon in those stupid contests," Paul stated.

Dawn's eyes flashed at him, "Whatever! Speak for yourself! You're the one who abuses Pokémon, the way you treat them so harsh!"

"I treat them that way because they'll get stronger and tougher, while your Pokémon are a bunch of wimps."

"Whatever Paul!" Dawn said waving him off. "Piplup! You've evolved into a Prinplup!"

"Prin, prin!" The Pokémon nodded, and Dawn fell head over heels.

"Awww! Isn't he adorable Paul!?" Dawn gushed. Paul rolled his eyes, while Dawn started hugging her Prinplup. "Good boy, good boy." Dawn praised him, over and over again.

"When are you going to shut-up?" Paul asked her, irritated.

"Shut-up? But he's so adorable! Why are you hating on him!?" Dawn demanded, then she came to a realization, "wait, Paul, you can't be jealous, can you?"

Paul turned away, "Pfft, whatever. Say what you want."

* * *

**Requests, Requests, Requests Please! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, I'm so bored I'm laughing myself to death. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon! **

* * *

**6: Truth or Dare? Dare! — Requested by Guest**

"Okay, so I'm with Misty, and Drew's with May, so I guess that means Paul and Dawn are paired together!" Ash said.

Paul sighed and rolled his eyes, while Dawn grabbed him by the arm and sat him down next to her—in the circle May, Drew, Misty, Ash, and she were making on the ground.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" May asked, looking around at everyone.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Me and Paul!" Dawn said, jumping up and down in her sitting position.

"Okay…? Truth or—"

"Dare!" Misty had started, but Dawn interrupted her sentence and quickly asked demanded a dare. The group nodded, and huddled to decide Paul's and Dawn's dare.

After a minute of what seemed like voting and judging, they came out of their huddle.

"You guys ready for your dare?" Misty asked, smirking.

Dawn nodded up and down quickly and excitedly, while Paul rolled his eyes again.

"Okay, we dare you guys to kiss!" May declared!

Dawn completely froze, and Paul looked like he stopped breathing. Dawn slowly cocked her head to the side, "w-what?" She said speechless.

Drew smirked, and said, "go on now. It's a dare, isn't it?"

Paul and Dawn looked at each other, thinking the same thing. _'I don't want my first kiss to be with this jerk/lunatic!' _

Everyone leaned in, in anticipation. Dawn and Paul moved forward each other simultaneously, and actually ended up crashing into each other. Paul moved away quickly, cupping his hand from the pain, while Dawn did the same.

Everyone started laughing, and Ash said, "that doesn't count as a kiss!"

After both Paul and Dawn recovered, Dawn said, "you mean we have to do it again!?"

"YUP!" Both May and Misty said in unison.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon! **

* * *

**7: Nightmare — Requested by Mina Arellano (Mina, if it's alright with you, I'll do your requests, but which ever one I feel like doing. I hope I didn't offend you by saying that! This one is No. 5 from your little list of requests.) **

He had purple hair, and grim features.

He always wore a black and dark blue jacket.

He treated his Pokémon very harshly, and was harsh himself.

He called her troublesome, and was annoyed by her.

And one day, in her wildest dreams, he said to her, "Dawn Berlitz, I love you, will you marry me?"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dawn screamed waking up from her dream.

Wiping the perspiration off her forehead, she exclaimed, "That's the last time I watch Teletubbies before going to sleep!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon! **

* * *

**8: Your Head — Requested by Contestshipper16**

"Hmmm," Dawn hummed, as she observed Paul's head from behind.

"What do you want!?" Paul snapped at her.

"Your head," she started, "it's purple."

"So? Your head is blue, and you don't see me complaining about how freaky that looks." He scowled.

Dawn became aghast by his words, and replied to him, "my hair is pretty and stylish! Unlike your's, which as a matter of fact, looks like a purple onion!"

Paul rolled his eyes, "your head looks like blue snow globe."

"Snow..globe?"

Dawn started cringing after that.


	9. Chapter 9

Just so you know, none of these are connected, and Dawn's and Paul's age are not 10 and 11. Also, I plan on doing ALL of the requests! Though, I have a few myself!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

**9: Unexpected**

While walking around Hearthome, Paul and Dawn were a reluctant couple that had been dating for five years now. Neither of them knew why they were together; they just were.

Passing the poffin house, Dawn happily grabbed Paul's hand. He groaned in annoyance to it, and Dawn smiled. "Oh come on now. I mean, it's not like we're married, so stop acting like an annoyed husband!" She huffed.

Paul rolled his eyes, "either way, I'm still annoyed."

Dawn pursed her lips at his words and turned away, still holding hands with him — walking side-by-side.

"Anyway, do you want to get married?" Paul asked as if it was nothing.

Dawn's eyes widened and her mouth gaped. It was just so-so — unexpected.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Pokémon!

* * *

**10: You Saved Me! — Request by Mina Arellano **

Dawn was walking in the streets of Jubilife City, when suddenly she heard someone yell behind her.

"Watch it you idiot!" Paul called out to her, she turned around and quickly moved out of the way of a speeding biker.

Paul caught up to her, "don't you have ears!? Couldn't you hear him pedaling right behind you!?"

"Uhm, no. But you saved my life Paul!" She exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"I didn't save your life, but I did save you from your stupidity." Paul stated.

Dawn's eyes flashed at him. "You're right. I must be pretty stupid to have fallen for someone like you." She retorted with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, and for– hey! Why, you!" Paul exasperated.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Pokémon!

* * *

**11: The Bet ****— ****Request by Pip the azurill **

"Haha, show me you're a man then!" Barry demanded.

"I am a man, I just don't have standards so low as to ask _her_ on a date." Paul replied.

"Ouch. I bet that if you ask Dawn on a date and she says no, you have to wear a dress!" Barry proclaimed.

"Again, why do I have to ask her!?"

"To show me you're a man! She likes you, that's obvious! So she won't say no!"

"Deal, but you better be right…" Paul said, walking away.

_Two Hours Later… _

"Do you want to go out with me?" Paul indirectly asked Dawn.

Dawn was shocked. So shocked, that she accidentally said, "no."

Paul stood there, with his mouth gaping. He had to face Barry.

_With Barry… _

"How'd it go?" Barry asked.

All Paul could get out was a small "tch."

"Ahaha! She said no! That's surprising! But, bets are bets, and I came prepared." Barry smirked, and raised a purple frilly dress.

Paul shuddered looking at it.

* * *

A/N: Guest's and Fairy paradise's requests are next!


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Pokémon!

* * *

**12: The date. Correction** The Awkward Date. —Request by Guest**

"I really do think you guys should go on a date!" Barry said.

"Okay!" Dawn agreed. "Ugh." Paul groaned in annoyance.

_On The Date…_

They walked side-by-side in flowers, and the sun was setting.

"So…" Dawn started as they walked around Floaroma Town. "Don't you think Floaroma is beautiful at this time of day!?" She exclaimed, trying her best to make small talk so it wasn't awkward.

Paul rolled his eyes after another awkward beat of silence. Fail Dawn, major fail.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: *Gulp* People really like this, don't they? Requests and compliments, they're so nice! *Nervously sweat-dropping* Man, what the heck, I'm hyperventilating. The pressure, it's just so… *Passes out*

* * *

**13: Opposites Attract, Right? —Request by Fairy paridise**

"WHAAAAAT!?" Dawn screeched. "They've gotten together!? That's so unexpected!"

"What?" Paul asked annoyed, since he was sitting right next to her when she screamed.

"LOOK AT THIS!" She yelled, and shoved a magazine in his face.

Paul read the title, _'"Opposites Attract: Silver and Crystal" by Gold'. _

"What of it?" He questioned, perturbed.

"W-W-Well," Dawn started, "I mean, you always tell me that we're opposites…" She bashfully said, while poking her index fingers together.

"We are. We're complete polar opposites. Don't even let something like _that_ get in your head." He coldly replied.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Pokemon!

* * *

**14: A-Are You E-Emo? —Request by StrawberriiSuzu**

"P-P-Paul, a-are you e-emo?" Dawn asked while trembling.

"No. Why the crap would you ask that?" He blankly replied.

"WELL, WHAT IS THIS THEN!?" Dawn screeched at she held up a pocket knife.

"Why do you have my knife?" Paul asked, very annoyed.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE A KNIFE!?" She screamed in terror.

Paul swiped the knife back from her and walked away. Leaving Dawn petrified.

A few hours later, Dawn ran into Reggie, very interested in asking him something.

"Reggie, why does Paul carry a pocket knife?" Dawn asked him.

"Oh. Paul's knife? He cooks with it." Reggie replied.

Dawn immediately slapped her forehead.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **_Okay, someone requested a request where I turn Paul and Dawn into Pokémon, I hate to be rude here, but I do not accept requests like that._

I don't own Pokémon!

* * *

**15: Having Fun — Reuqested by Poke girl**

"C'mon Paul!" Dawn said, as she yanked him by the arm.

"Where are we going?" Paul angrily groaned.

"To have fun! Duh!"

"Why?!" He demanded.

"Because you're always so grumpy, and I think that's because you never have fun!"

Paul pulled his arm away from Dawn and replied, "I have had fun before, I just don't want to do it with you."

Dawn crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows, "oh really, then name at least three times you've had fun!"

Paul started mumbling to himself, and trailing off. "Well, there was that time… and this time, and yeah that other time…"

"Ha! I caught you! You've never had fun! C'mon!" Dawn replied, recapturing his arm and dragging him along.

* * *

**A/N: **_I'm updating all my stories today! Whoop whoop! _


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **It's been FOREVER since I last updated. So, I'm going to treat you to four of the requested drabbles! That's the equivalent of almost 1,000 words!

**Disclaimy: **I do not own Pokémon

* * *

**16: That One Morning — Request by Blue Egg**

"Paul! Get up! It's 11:30!" Reggie stomped his foot.

Paul had been tired and was sleeping in late. Reggie wouldn't stand for it, and kept yelling at him to wake up. Paul wouldn't budge.

"Okay, fine then. Electivire, come on out!" Reggie said, as he grabbed one of Paul's pokéballs.

"Electivire, can you wake up Paul?" He asked the Pokémon. Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Oh! Well, I'll leave it to you. I'm going to go see whose at the door."

Reggie exited Paul's room and opened the front door. "Hi Dawn, what brings you here?" Reggie asked the blunette, as she stood outside the door.

"Oh nothing! I was just wondering if I could see Paul today?" Dawn hummed.

Reggie smirked. "Well, he's still in bed, and won't get out, do you think you could get him up for me?"

Dawn nodded. She came into Paul's room, and saw Electivire standing there.

"Electivire, what are you doing?" Dawn asked it.

At that very moment, right before Dawn's eyes, Electivire used Thunder to wake him up.

Paul's eyes burst open from the electricity, and he definitely was awake. He shook up out of his bed and covers, and ended up scarring Dawn.

Dawn was horrified, she had now seen it all. Paul was wearing polka-dot Togekiss boxers. They just stood there in awkward silence, as Paul was now exposed.

"Oh hey! Guys….oh," Reggie walked in on the moment, and slowly walked back out. "I think I'll just leave you guys…"

Never again would Dawn and Paul look at each other the same way; especially after that one morning.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm not going to give you the drabbles all at once, I'll be updating through out the day.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

* * *

**17: Say "I Love You" **

Paul and Dawn were an odd couple. The perfect example of opposites attracting. They have been together for years, yet Dawn was yearning to hear three words come from Paul's lips. But, she felt that there was a barrier between them. Something she wasn't able to remove. Thus, her thinking he didn't love her.

"Hey Paul," Dawn started. "Will you say 'I love you' to me when you really actually love me?"

Paul turned his head to the bluenette with hard curiosity. She thought he didn't love her?

"Yeah, I'll say it when I love you," Paul said.

"Okay," Dawn acknowledged with a smile on her face.

After a few minutes of silence, Paul turned to her. "Hey Dawn," he began with an actual smile on his face, "I love you."

* * *

**A/N: **OKAY, I AM OFFICIALLY THE WORST AUTHORESS IN THE WORLD. I AM SO SORRY GAIS! I PROMISE TO UPDATE MORE EFFICIENTLY.


	18. Chapter 18

**Note: this disclaimer will be put for the rest of the chapters. Dislcaimer: I do not own Pokémon, it belongs to Satoshi Tajiri **

* * *

**18: Let's Cross-Dress! — request by…I would like to say two people because it's two requests in one**

"Alrighty, Ladies and Gents," Gary said haughtily. "Since I'm in charge of the school's play this year, I'm gonna switch things up."

The whole crowd began to whisper from his words. What was he going to switch?

"So, since everyone already has parts in the play, this is what's going to happen..."

Everyone leaned in closer in anticipation, and awaited his new idea.

"Let's cross-dress!"

Everyone stared blank; thinking, "no way."

"Paul, Dawn, come on over here!"

Dawn and Paul came over to Gary, and since they had the lead roles in the play, they were dreading whatever was going to come out of his mouth.

"Dawn! You're the man! Paul! You're the girl!"

"WHAT?!" They both screamed in unison.

* * *

**A/N: **lol horrible ending. XD anyways, I feel so cliché because I just found out that one of my dear friends is also doing Ikari drabbles…I'M SORRY STELLA!


End file.
